Some part of the equipment installation involves getting certain parts of the equipment through a counter or table top, then connects with other accessories and fixes this connection on a table top. Under the table top it is usually narrow and dark. Installers often finds it difficult to install, hence lower efficiency.
For example to install a conventional mixer, tap, or faucet on a table top, the flexible hoses have to pass through the table top hole, then utilize a nut and thread connection to fix the tap on the table top. To fasten or unfasten the nut, tool such as a spanner is required. Installers have to go under the table top and fasten or unfasten nut in this limited space, it is a very inconvenient, time and energy consuming job.
There are some existing top mounting mechanisms, which includes mounting flange and clamp plate as well, but the existing designs do not fix and secure the equipment effectively.